L'anneau du démon
by Maymilie
Summary: Les pensées d'Irène après le départ de Serge du domicile conjugal.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont ceux de Keiko Takemiya, provenant de son manga Kaze to Ki no Uta.

* * *

**L'anneau du démon**

Une femme effondrée sur le sol, tenant serré dans ses mains une lettre de son mari. Non, ex-mari plutôt... Serge avait réussi à obtenir une demande de divorce, après trois années d'errance à la poursuite de ce maudit démon ! Elle avait envie de hurler toute sa rage, sa haine envers cet homme dont elle n'était en réalité qu'une pale copie depuis son union avec Serge. Tout n'avait été qu'un leurre, ses mots d'amours, sa tendresse... Tout était faux ! Pourtant, elle l'aimait encore et savait que c'était pour toujours. Comme depuis le premier jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois jouer du piano dans ce salon à Arles, elle avait été comme envoûté par la mélodie qu'il composait, persuadée qu'il ne la jouait rien que pour elle, quand il l'avait vu s'avancer vers lui, il avait été tel que frappé parce que l'on appelle l'amour, mais en réalité son beau visage d'ange, ne lui en rappelait qu'un autre semblable cachant un esprit malin.

Longtemps, elle avait été marquée par ce tout jeune homme à la peau sombre et aux magnifiques yeux gris. Elle avait rapidement deviné que dans ses veines coulaient du sang gypsy, mais il lui importait peu de savoir d'où il venait... L'amour est un sentiment cruel qui rend aveugle et elle l'avait été... Des années plus tard, une fois qu'il avait réalisé son rêve de devenir un grand pianiste, ils s'étaient à nouveau croisés dans une réception à Paris, ville du rêve et du romantisme... Un beau mensonge ! Ce soir-là, il lui avait pourtant fait une cour des plus insistantes, une promenade au clair de lune dans le jardin, un baiser volé passionné, une promesse d'amour éternel et la demande en mariage. Il y avait eu tout le beau monde de la noblesse ce fameux jour, elle rayonnante au bras de son époux, mais elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux amis d'école de Serge, stupéfaits en voyant pour la première fois le visage de la promise...

Un an après, leur union avait été comblée par l'arrivée d'un enfant, un garçon, un beau poupon, ayant hérité de ses cheveux blonds et la couleur émeraude de ses yeux, les nourrices disaient même qu'il n'avait rien pris de son père. Cette naissance, tellement heureuse au début, avait aussi annoncé le glas de leur relation. Au fur à mesure que Léon grandissait, Serge se détachait d'elle, rien que de croiser le regard de son fils le faisait souffrir. Un jour, dans son sommeil, elle l'entendit prononcer le nom fatidique: Gilbert !

Le jour ou Léon atteignit ces dix-ans, ce fut insupportable pour lui ! À l'aube, un matin, quelques mois plus tard, il fit ses valises, abandonnant foyer, femme, enfant... Elle se jeta à son cou, goûtant une dernière fois ses lèvres si douces, s'agenouilla devant lui le suppliant de rester. Il resta un instant immobile devant elle et lui esquissa un sourire plein d'affection, mais non emplie d'amour avant de disparaitre dans la brume matinale.

Sombrer dans le désespoir, elle en avait mille fois eut envie, si elle ne devait pas se battre pour sa raison de vivre, Léon Battour. Lui dire que son père était parti loin d'eux, fut une terrible épreuve, mais avec les années le chagrin de l'enfant s'estompa, oubliant ce père tant aimé qui avait fait de lui un orphelin. Un an plus tard, elle reçue une lettre de Serge, lui expliquant les raisons de ce soudain départ, lors de cette lecture, une multitude d'émotions l'avait envahie: amour, dégoût, haine, peine, colère, tendresse.

Elle avait relu un millier de fois, ce nom qu'elle ne supportait plus: Gilbert Cocteau.

L'esprit malveillant qui logeait dans le coeur de Serge, celui dont il était encore et pour toujours désespérément amoureux ! Il avait fui pour lui, errant sur les routes de France, à la poursuite de son fantôme, de cet amour mort. Son coeur avait été brisé, mais un espoir avait résidé au plus profond de son âme d'un possible retour de l'être aimé... Elle avait rapidement déchanté en recevant les premières demandent de divorce, refusant d'y répondre, essayant de les contourner...

Cette dernière demande, elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus la lui refuser... Ce mot qu'il lui avait joint, l'avait profondément touchée. Elle l'aimait, mais son égoïsme avait refusé la séparation jusqu'à maintenant. En gage de son ultime preuve d'amour, elle lui rendra sa liberté, mais lui restera fidèle à jamais ! Elle leva les yeux au plafond, comme si elle pouvait entendre depuis l'Enfer le rire malicieux de Gilbert résonner, fier de son triomphe. Irène leva haut sa main pour montrer à l'esprit l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt.

- Vois-tu démon cet anneau ? Le vois-tu ? Ceci est un pacte entre toi et moi ! Quand je mourrai, laisse-moi m'unir à toi pour retrouver Serge Battour dans ton Éden !

Un brusque éclair descendu du ciel s'abattit dans le jardin, comme un message divin, qu'elle prit avec joie comme une réponse positive de Gilbert Cocteau. Elle se roula au sol tel que prise d'un accès de folie, noyée dans sa joie intense...

- Serge Battour, Je t'aime ! Nous nous retrouverons dans l'au-delà, toi, Gilbert et moi !

Fin


End file.
